Totally Unexpected
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: It was a disappointing feeling, but at the same time she wondered if the disappointment was even worth feeling in the first place. She hated how HE made her like this. Slightly Onesided Chris x Lindsay. Oneshot. Rated just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, TDI/TDA don't belong to me. Nor do any of the characters. You get it.**

Yess! I told you I was going to make a TDI one-shot! It'll be centered around TDI because I've barely kept up with TDA, so it wouldn't be fair to write about it, considering I've only seen like, the first four episodes. :P And yeah the contestants are mixed up a bit, like, for example, there's currently 11 left, and, as stated in a footnote, Heather will have been voted off BEFORE Lindsay. (Because I'm just so nice. :'D) Also, this IS a Chris x Lindsay (Though after rereading it I realize it's a bit one-sided...) So if you don't like that couple, then, well, don't read? D;

Oh, and this is currently my longest one-shot. 5 Pages! *fist pump*

I apologize in advance for any OOC. And, any mispellings in Lindsay's letter/list are intentional. ;) Not saying she's like, dumb, but, I think we all got the impression that she's sort of ditzy, am I right?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Totally Unexpected **

Lindsay was sad.

Now, it wasn't like the "missing-the-deadline-of-the-purse-sale" sad, more that it was the "finding-a-pair-of-cute-shoes-only-for-the-store-to-not-have-your-size" sad. It was a disappointing feeling, but at the same time she wondered if the disappointment was even worth feeling in the first place.

Tucking a few strands of her blond hair behind her ear and sniffling, she adjusted her position on the uncomfortable log so that her legs were crossed high enough that she could support the weight of one of her thin arms upon them, the other one absentmindedly tapping against the solid wood. Her head lazily drooped into the palm of her leveled hand, a frown crinkling upon her face.

She hated how he made her like this.

He would be referring to the host of the reality game-show she was currently on, Total Drama Island. To be brutally honest, Lindsay hadn't even heard of Chris McClean until she (accidentally) signed up for said show. At first, she was too preoccupied in making friends and finding the mall on the seemingly deserted island to even consider the slightest of feelings for him, but lately had been different. Feelings of adoration for a famous host quickly transformed into those of a schoolgirl crush.

Maybe it was his charming, yet somewhat cocky demeanor, or perhaps the rare occurrences where he would briefly pity the crazy challenges set up for the contestants. Or even-God, it was scary enough that she could spend all day listing off things the teen had noticed about him. He had to be at least in his mid-twenties, and she was barely seventeen[1]!

"He's only a few years older…" she muttered under her breath, obviously arguing with her own thoughts. She began stabbing the wood with a manicured nail. "'Not like its like, bad or anything." Lindsay had realized then that she was biting her lip, and the taste of bubble gum lip-gloss mixed with the familiar metallic tinge of blood formed in her mouth. "Ewww!" She squeaked, shaking her head and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

_'Has he even like, noticed me enough to at least consider us friends?'_ The young girl frowned, knowing all-too well about her somewhat negative experiences that had occurred in the past few weeks with the "friends" she had made on the island. While people like Beth, LaTifa (Or was it LeShea?), and Gwen were pretty cool, Heather had pretty much made it her goal to make Lindsay her pawn and manipulate her so that she could win the contest. It was pure luck that she realized this soon before the self-centered girl was voted off[2].

Chris hadn't said much about the incident, merely chuckling and saying something about how "this puts the drama in Total Drama Island". Okay, well, that was a plus, right? She helped contribute to the show by telling off Heather! Surely he was proud of her!

A grin slowly began to creep on the girl's face. Maybe, just maybe, if she thought of a few more times where she had gotten Chris' attention, it would convince her that she might have a chance.

--

Running as fast as her high-heeled leather boots would take her, Lindsay quickly opened the door to her makeshift cabin and over to her bed, where she then pulled out a piece of scented paper and a purple-ink pen from her suitcase. Plopping onto the squeaky mattress and giggling, she began to brainstorm.

"Okeydokey Lindsay…you can do this…Let's see…"

--

"Alright campers!" Chris grinned wider than necessary as the remaining ten teens gathered towards the booming voice. He cleared his throat, eager to inform everyone about this week's challenge, which involved various rabid animals, tacky overalls, and slime. And, no, he did not have any knowledge of the challenge until the script was given to him. There was not a moment before then that the producers had secretly joked about themselves gossiping about what they had in store for the victim- er, contestants.

Although, Chef Hatchet may have told him…a bit.

"This week's challenge is a-"

"Hey! Where's Lindsay?"

Chris glared at the over-weight Canadian known as Owen, and rolled his eyes. "Now, Owen, I can assure you that everyone's here. Now can I puh-lease-"

Duncan, who was standing next to the blonde boy, found it necessary to interrupt him again and smirked at the pulsing vein forming on the host's forehead. "Yeah, well, I can assure you that everyone's _not_. Look again, Chris. Do you see Legally Blonde[3]?"

The other contestants, now somewhat curious at this point, began to divert their eyes around the forest clearing. It soon became clear that nobody had seen or heard from Lindsay since this morning.

Chris had impatiently recounted them, only to find the rebellious teen was correct. (Not that he would admit it, of course.) "Dude, that's, odd. Mkay, anyone know where Lindsay is?" He dismounted off the over-turned bucket he was previously using as a stand and quirked a questioning eyebrow. When receiving no immediate response, Chris began again. "Alright, I guess, for now, we gotta put the challenge on hold, guys, so everyone spread out and-"

It became unusually quiet; skip the scampering of a squirrel up a tree a few inches away. Everyone had long deserted him the second he mentioned the unwanted challenge being put to a halt in favor of looking for one of their own.

Chris scoffed, ushering a cameraman away before they had a chance to get a close up of his un-amused expression. He started off towards the cabins, knowing that he would probably be the only person _actually looking_ for the missing girl, while everyone else tried to keep the challenge off as long as possible.

"I better get paid overtime for this."

--

Lindsay was practically stressed at this point. Somewhere in the period of a couple of hours, her straightened hair had become disheveled and frizzy, while she suddenly felt rather tired. Glancing wearily at her list, she pouted, not at all satisfied with the product.

Gosh, who knew thinking could be so _hard_?

She jumped at the sound of knocking on her cabin door.

--

Chris had decided upon reaching the cabin, to knock, just in case Lindsay was actually in there. He would have much rather preferred slamming the door open, complaining to her how she had probably cost him a cut to his paycheck, and prolonged his anxiousness of seeing the contestants endure the challenge, but, he just, didn't want to now.

He began to ponder the reason for his sudden change of mind, only to stop short as the door opened to reveal Lindsay, who looked as if she had already experienced the challenge. I mean, compared to what she usually looks like, with her long golden hair and big blue eyes-

_Wait, woah. Woah. What?_

--

Lindsay couldn't help but shriek at the sight of the one and only, Chris McClean, standing at the doorstep. Of all people, it had to be the one she had just been writing about? Had been about to express her deepest feelings for him in a list? Speaking of which, was still clenched tightly in her hand? (She thanked the Lord that her thumb was distinctly covering her loopy handwriting on the front that read: "Chris", punctuated with a heart and smiley face.)

"Uh…hey…" Said guy smiled a bit, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Where have you been? We have a challenge to do, ya know."

Lindsay was still rendered speechless. Did he actually, care? Was that the reason he was here? He didn't want her to miss the challenge?

"I could've put that on the list!" She soon stiffened after realizing that her thoughts had been said out loud.

"Huh?"

Slapping both hands to her face while attempting to hide both her reddening cheeks and betraying mouth, Lindsay shook her head quickly, implying a "Nothing."

"Right…Well-hey, what's that?" Chris had noticed the letter dangling from between her fingers, and reached out a hand to grab it, only for it to be slapped away.

"No." Lindsay pouted again, shaking her head more slowly this time. "It's not for you Chip." She mentally praised herself at her sudden spark of self-confidence that was currently aiding her in flirting.

Ignoring the blunder in his name, Chris again reached for the letter as she feebly tried to hold it higher in the air. "It's obviously important if you made me and 10 other people send out a search party. What's it say?" She responded by pushing him away with her free hand.

"Nothing! Look I'll be right out, just lemme-NOOO!"

Apparently Lindsay was not talented in the art of lying, nor was she at talking and moving at the same time. While she had been ranting, Chris had the opportunity to snatch the letter away and flipped it open, tuning out her pleas and whines. His dark irises scanned the entire letter before blinking a few times, and re-reading it.

Lindsay, defenseless at this point, braced herself for a sarcastic comment or remark about said letter. She crossed her arms and snapped her head towards the ground. "…I-I told you it w-wa- it was s-stupid…" She said quietly, shutting her eyes tight to fight the tears threatening to escape and make her mascara run.

Chris said nothing, but brought a hooked finger under the girl's chin and brought her up to his eye-level. He then unclasped her hands from around her arms and gave her back the letter. "…You can skip the challenge, if you want." Now he was avoiding eye contact with her. Clearing his throat, he turned and walked back into the woods.

Lindsay gasped, her skin suddenly feeling bare where his warm, comforting hands had touched her skin. The letter had floated to the ground, and she couldn't help but smile as she read it again from where she stood.

_Chip could posibly like me because... _

_-The cute way he says my name when I get a marshmallow at elimination  
__-We've made eye contact a lot!  
__-He's an amazing guy who makes the rest of us want to win the contest with every chalenge…_

(However, Lindsay knew that though her lacking list may have had an impact on his behavior, the real reason was how it was signed at the bottom.)

_Lindsay McClean :)_

-(Meanwhile)-

Chris and Chef were laughing hysterically at the sight of each contestant running a slime-filled relay race in multi-colored overalls…with a rabid animal stuffed into the front pocket of each.

"Can you believe this Chris?" Chef had paused to catch his breath; he was roaring now. "I think this challenge is definitely the best one yet!"

_'It's Chip…'_ He mentally corrected, but grinning widely at his co-worker nevertheless.

End.

* * *

[1] - Yeah, Chris is about 20, right? And most of the contestants are teens...right? xD;  
[2] - Yes, I KNOW Heather got voted off after Lindsay, but for the sake of the story, it's vice versa okay?  
[3] - LOL, I can so see Duncan saying that. xD

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
